


Take a Breath

by ScribbleSibyl



Category: South Park
Genre: Banter, College-Age, M/M, One Shot, Smut, sp style, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleSibyl/pseuds/ScribbleSibyl
Summary: In Mid-May Stan decides to try out his new pool with his best friend Kyle. It's been a while since they hung out, much less seen each other shirtless.





	Take a Breath

Summers in South Park are crisp and fleeting.

They always hit in the middle of May and end in the middle of July, only for the Mountain Town to resume its snow forecasts in August. But for that brief moment in the year, it's nice and hot. The perfect weather for having a pool.

Randy had installed a pool for Christmas, and now that it was the middle of may, the Marsh family was finally able to use it. During the day Randy brought his usual friends over and they occupied the pool for hours. At the end of the day Stan would come out and make sure the pool was clean. He didn't mind it. It was a nice pool, and he got paid 30 dollars for cleaning it.

Not only that, at dusk, the lights in the pool would glow an electric blue. That along with the lavender orange sunset made for really nice scenery.

So here Stan was, his feet dipped in the pool while he sat on the edge and cracked open a beer. Dressed in a light t-shirt and rolled up capris, he wasn't quite ready for a swim. If he had a friend to swim with he'd probably change his tune. He had texted Kyle about 15 minutes ago about coming over and hanging out with him, but with how busy Kyle was now-a-days, maybe he'd be just chilling by himself tonight.

Just as Stan turned on his pill speaker, however, he caught his old friend in his peripheral, opening the sliding door.

"Hey, you made it after all," Stan smiled.

Kyle returned the smile. "I'm as surprised as you are. I didn't even get done with my essay, but Mom said I should take a break." The redhead was dressed in a plain polo, khaki shorts and sandals. A dorkish style, but he didn't care. Fashion was overrated in Kyle's eyes, and it certainly shouldn't be an everyday thing.

"So, any idea what college you're going to yet?" Stan asked.

Kyle sighed heavily. "Not yet. All the best med schools are either on the west coast or the east coast. It's such a pain in the ass."

"Hey, at least you know what you wanna do for the rest of your life, right?"

Kyle kicked his sandals off and walked over to where Stan was seated. "I guess. What are you gonna go for, just Colorado State?"

Stan stared at the water covering his feet and swished it around. "I don't know. I hear college isn't even worth it if you don't know what you wanna do. I'm only 19, you know? How much do I really know about the world in the first place? How do I know what's the best thing for me to go into?"

Giving a fond look to his raven-haired friend, Kyle knelt down and patted Stan on the back. "You worry too much about if what you like is good enough, Stan. Just do what you want to do. Don't get so caught up about how much money it makes."

Stan raised an eyebrow at Kyle. "Easy for you to say, mister doctor-in-the-making. You get to have your cake and eat it too."

Kyle rolled his eyes and gave a light laugh at that. He stood back up and took his polo off, followed by removing his khakis, revealing dark green swim trunks. "Let's just enjoy the pool. I've been thinking about college all day anyway."

"Pfft, dude!" Stan gawked at Kyle after watching his process of undressing. "What are you, nine? Why wouldn't you just change into your trunks like a normal person?"

Kyle paused for a moment to look down at his clothes on the floor, as if recollecting what just happened. He looked back at Stan and shook his head. "What's the point of that? I wasn't gonna put on fresh underwear just to take them off as soon as I got here. "

Stan snickered to himself. "I guess not."

Color heated Kyle's cheeks slightly. " _What!_ "

Stan smiled wide at Kyle and waved his hand dismissively. "I'm gonna change into my trunks real quick." He chuckled as he stood up and headed toward the back door.

"Good, I thought you were gonna just sit here kicking the water around all day like a child," Kyle called after him. He watched Stan turn back and laugh again before he closed the sliding door. The redhead gave another huff. "Calling _me_ a nine year old."

Stan soon came back out to the pool sporting loose blue trunks, along with something else that caught Kyle's eye.

"Whoa dude, when'd you get that tattoo?" He asked as Stan walked to the edge of the pool where he was. The tattoo was of a crescent moon hanging in the night sky with a howling wolf in the foreground. It was well designed, but what was most notable about the tattoo is how perfectly it accentuated his biceps.

"Like… 2 months ago." Stan answered, staring briefly at Kyle. "Huh, has it really been that long since we hung out in person?"

"Probably like one month… it's more like, I haven't seen you shirtless in a long time." Kyle answered. They shared a short silence before Kyle's face went blank and he continued, "So I wouldn't have seen it, unless, y'know, you wore a tank top or something."

An amused smile grew on Stan's face. "Oh so you definitely haven't seen my progress on my arms." He curled his arm, making his biceps swell prominently. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Uh - wow. That's.. that's pretty impressive, dude." Kyle said, in clear awe, though he didn't want to make it so obvious. "So you've been working hard too, just in a different way, huh?"

Stan shrugged. "Just for aesthetic. And plus, even if I don't end up getting into a sport like swimming or football, it just feels nice to exercise."

"Yeah, definitely," Kyle nodded, crossing his arms, "it's uh, it's a good way to keep up your mental health and, uh…" He gripped his chest and took a breath, looking concerned. "The hell…"

Stan regarded him with a blank expression. "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah yeah, I uh, I just feel… _winded,_ for some reason." Kyle answered, his brow furrowing.

Tilting his head, Stan looked Kyle up and down, subtly noticing he enjoyed the sight of Kyle panting like that. It was a weird thought, so he pushed it away. "What, did my biceps make you breathless?" He asked playfully while gesturing to his arms.

Kyle's panting stopped, staring into space for a moment and blinking rapidly. After a moment of Kyle not answering, Stan couldn't help but blush and laugh despite himself.

"Ugh, shut up!" Kyle grunted, decisively shoving Stan into the pool.

While Stan swam to the surface and gave Kyle a look, Kyle just huffed and crossed his arms. It wasn't long until Stan responded by latching his arms around Kyle and dragging him into the pool too. Covered in an electric blue hue, the two of them continued to chat while Stan swam around the extent of the pool. Whenever Kyle was drenched in water his hair was weighed down immensely, showing its length. It still had the body and the curls, it more just made him look like some sort of greek goddess. It looked surprisingly good on Kyle, Stan couldn't help but think. It suited him.

"How deep is this thing?" Kyle asked, staring at the floor of the pool that he hovered above.

"The deepest it goes is 10 feet." Stan answered. "My Dad really pushed for that when it was being built."

"Jesus Christ. Did he want to put a whale in it or something? Who the hell can even get down to ten feet?"

To this, Stan boasted a grin. "You say that like it's hard."

"What, you can dive ten whole feet?"

Stan's answer was a deep breath, before he propelled himself straight downwards. Kyle watched as his friend fought against the pool's buoyancy, as he actually did manage to touch the bottom, before being pulled back up to the surface and taking another gasp.

"See…? Haha… easy…" Stan panted heavily as he managed another smile at his friend. Kyle gave Stan a few claps to show he was genuinely impressed.

"You got me, you actually did it." Kyle said, "Need to work on holding your breath though. You weren't even down there for 10 seconds."

"Well excuse me, breath holding champion."

"I actually am," Kyle nudged Stan. "I can hold my breath for 5 minutes."

"What? That's crap, dude. Most of the swim team can't even hold it for three."

"Wow. Bad swimmers, huh?"

Stan splashed water at Kyle. "Prove it then, wise guy."

Accepting the challenge, Kyle led them to a depth in the pool where his feet could touch the floor. This way Kyle wouldn't be thrown off balance by the buoyancy of the water and accidentally come back up. Kyle explained to Stan that he could just hold his breath an abnormally long time, it wasn't like he was a seasoned diver or anything.

Taking a huge breath in, Kyle plunged his head into the water and held it there while Stan stood in front of him and watched. Stan kept count of the seconds passing for Kyle, and while he did so, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by Kyle's hair. The way it spread in the water was almost like watching a red flower bloom. Around 30 seconds Stan lost his place for a moment.

But that was fine. He just estimated what number would be next and kept counting. Apparently he'd be counting for 5 minutes… just… staring at Kyle in that pose, making sure he didn't come up.

...Now that he really took a look at that pose Kyle was in… it kinda resembled…

Wow, okay, now that Stan was thinking like _that,_ Kyle's face was actually considerably close to Stan's waist. Like, probably only a foot away.

Now that Stan had noticed, he'd completely lost count. Well… maybe he could just bullshit a number. He started on 56, and continued out loud , "57, 58, 59…"

In a whisk of water and soaking wet red hair, Kyle yanked his face from the surface and took a breath. "What? Stan, that, that was way more than 59." Kyle panted as he parted some of the dripping locks of hair from his eyes.

The breathlessness of the other boy didn't help Stan's train of thought in any way, shape or form. Not to mention the way Kyle's chest rose and fell, or the fact that his face was completely drenched. Or the way the droplets that slid down his sides would always follow the curve of his hips...

"Stan."

Stan blinked rapidly and drew his attention back to Kyle's face. "H..Huh?"

Kyle pursed his lips. He didn't look entirely irritated, mostly confused. "Just, start over, okay? I'll do it again."

"Okay, gotcha." Stan nodded, fidgeting slightly.

Once again, Kyle took a big, deep breath, this time taking both hands and pulling his drenched hair out of his face before he went back down. The only thing Stan could think was, why did he have to push his hair back like that? He couldn't get his mind out of the gutter, sure, but Kyle's gesture of clearing his hair from his face like that just reminded Stan of what his ex would do whenever she'd go down on him. She'd push her hair back and dip down just like that…

To see Kyle do it, and think of him doing _that_ was… new, to say the least, but, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it now.

Stan lowered his eyelids and inhaled slowly. He was surprisingly keeping track of the numbers this time. Yeah, just keep counting, he told himself. It might actually be a good method to get these filthy thoughts out of his head. "2:21… 2:22… 2:23…"

In the middle of Stan's counting Kyle suddenly burst through the surface again.

This time Stan was confused. "What… was that too slow or something?"

After catching his breath and giving a glance to Stan, Kyle quickly looked away. "Mmn.. no uh... I don't think I can do it right now."

"...Haha, what?" Stan did that laugh he always did. Kyle could feel heat beginning to seep into his cheeks. The raven haired boy crossed his arms and chuckled again. "Where'd your confidence go all of a sudden?"

Kyle resisted the need to cover his face. He _knew_ it was getting red. "I _can_ do it. Just, not right now." There was no way. He was getting that breathless feeling again.

When he glanced at Stan's face again, Kyle could tell the guy looked anxious. "...Dude, I'll count right this time." Stan said with a forged smile. He glanced back at the house. "Want me to get a stopwatch? I think my dad has one."

Kyle managed a sigh even now. "No dude, it doesn't have to do with your.. counting, I…"

Stan's face went blank now, looking Kyle over. "You're breathless again?"

There was a pause from both of them. Judging from how much heat Kyle felt, it was obvious that his face must've been bright red. Stan was now staring directly at Kyle's face, so… yeah. Of course he noticed.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Stan asked.

Kyle didn't want to say out loud what the problem was. It was just so much to take in for one day, just, kind of overwhelming. But once again, as if by some annoying fucking magnet, Kyle's gaze drifted right over to Stan's… problem. The same way he noticed it was there when his head was underwater. As soon as he realized he was looking again, he yanked his eyes away. "Let's just, do something else, okay? Like, uh…"

What, use the diving board? That wouldn't solve anything… if they stood up out of the water then it'd be obvious that Kyle was hard too. And jesus, what if one of them lost their trunks when diving? What would happen then?

Kyle got goosebumps just thinking about it. Of course he did. Why not just have every bodily function that gave him away going off at once, right?

"Uh…"

The sound of Stan's voice brought Kyle's attention back to his friend's face. Only for his heart to skyrocket at Stan's expression.

Now with lowered eyelids, Stan had the slightest smile on his face. It perfectly complimented the tint of pink on the raven haired boy's cheeks. "What, uh.. what should we do?" Stan's voice was gentle now...low and slightly breathy.

Kyle felt like his face was about to melt right off. His brain practically fried at that moment, having too many thoughts at once. The only thing he could think to do was take a deep breath and sink, full-body underwater.

The water against his hot face felt incredibly cool and soothing. Surprisingly this allowed him to calm down, even though he wasn't breathing at the moment. His eyes being shut helped too.

Nonetheless, his thoughts were still plagued with Stan. His brain wouldn't shut up. Even though now he was underwater, only a few steps away was Stan, just sitting there, being… magnetic.

And here he thought these thoughts were reserved for puberty.

Whatever, he'd deal with it when he got back up there. ...He didn't know what he was gonna say when he did, but, he'd figure it out-

Just then he felt himself being pulled above the surface.

When Kyle opened his eyes he found Stan hovering over him, holding him by the shoulders. His eyes widened and he gasped for breath twice as hard as he would have from just being underwater.

"Kyle, what are you doing diving underwater when you're like this? You're gonna make yourself pass out like that." Stan said, gripping Kyle firmly.

" _You're_ gonna make me pass out, asshole!" Kyle shouted through strained breath. What the hell was Stan thinking, grabbing him like that?

Jesus, Stan's pupils were huge, now that Kyle looked right into them… which might've been a very deciding gesture. The moment Kyle stared into Stan's eyes, he felt Stan's grip tighten on his arms. He couldn't help but shiver. The thought of Stan, this now visual adonis holding tightly onto him... was only a thought, until now.

Both their eyes now half-lidded, Stan pressed Kyle against the wall of the pool, his face lowering to Kyle's.

"Can I…?" Stan asked, his lips just inches away from Kyle's, whose breath was still uneven.

"...I thought you didn't want me to pass out…" Kyle quipped, glancing away coyly.

Stan paused a moment, before grinning cutely. "Aren't you really good at holding your breath?"

Before Kyle could answer, Stan pressed their lips together.

Just like that.

The kiss, soft and wet, still ignited a heat in Kyle's chest, and he could feel it in Stan's too; the moment their chests pressed together and they could feel each other's pulses. Kyle's fingers wrapped around Stan's biceps as the kiss deepened. Stan gave a sigh of pleasure against Kyle's lips, as his own hands fell to Kyle's hips and pulled the redhead closer.

"Ah- Stan…!" Kyle yelped, his mind reeling when he felt a sudden shot of pleasure. Without Kyle's wits about him, he didn't even realize until it happened that Stan had pressed their clothed erections together. He groaned at the feeling; the material of swim trunks not leaving much to the imagination.

Stan was now breathless too.

He leaned into Kyle, his panting mouth against Kyle's shoulder as he pressed his forehead into the wall behind them. He was taken by the feeling as much as Kyle was, eagerly rolling his hips into him and squeezing tight onto Kyle's waist. There was something about their lower halves being submerged in water that enhanced the sensation they were feeling together. That, combined with the electric blue glow of the pool made the experience so vividly dream-like.

Yet, it was so real. Their bodies were pressed so close together that they could feel each other's every move. Every heavy breath, every heartbeat, every vibration from moans they exchanged. The feel of their slicked bodies moving together in sync was so very there, it was insane. Even the way Stan's fingers ran through Kyle's hair, thick and soaking wet, felt like everything. Kyle kissed Stan's neck and loved the way his knees buckled, the way that Stan throbbed against him and the quick gasps he made to show his approval.

It was just grinding. Just them, together, rubbing against each other; but in that moment, to the two best friends, that was everything.

With an intense shiver, Stan pressed further against Kyle and gave a low groan of pleasure, reaching his climax. The sounds he made sent Kyle over seconds after and Kyle couldn't help but squeeze his hands against Stan's back. The two were a hot, wet mess. They held each other, both with unsteady breath as they drifted into that post-orgasm high. Stan leaned his head into Kyle's chest, letting himself sink into him.

Then he remembered they were in a pool when they slipped into the water.

" _Stan,_ " Kyle laughed, standing up fully now and gripping the side of the pool. "Don't drag me underwater!"

Stan's held his head barely above the surface and grinned at Kyle, tugging on his arm. "Just hold your breath. You can do that for five minutes, right?"

Kyle scoffed and made his way out of the pool. "Not _now._ It's tainted with..." He crossed his arms and blushed. "..You know."

"Oh, uh, yeah…" Stan realized as he followed suit and looked back at the pool. "...I should probably clean it again…"

"Ya think?"

Stan gave his best friend a longing smile. "We should do that again sometime."

Kyle glanced away, his heart beating fast again. "...Yeah… … Maybe not in a pool though."

Stan looked slightly dejected. "Why not?"

Looking alarmed, Kyle gestured frantically to the pool water. " _Because!_ "

Stan laughed. "How about a hot tub?"

Kyle looked back at the water. Back at that blue light and remembered vividly what just happened. Almost as if reexperiencing it. "...Maybe."

That got a smile out of Stan. He wrapped an arm around Kyle and planted a kiss right on his cheek, leaning the shorter boy towards his body. Kyle couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Maybe you could try holding your breath while we do it, too."

Kyle fumed with heat again as he brought his gaze to Stan. "Wha-... seriously?"

Stan gave Kyle an endearing smile in response, loving the look on Kyle's face. "Haha… just an idea."


End file.
